This invention relates generally to structural panels for use in building construction and is particularly directed to an insulated structural panel of high compression and tensile strength for use in a wall of a building structure.
Structural insulated panels are gaining increasing acceptance in building construction in replacing the conventional combination of drywall sheets and rolls of fiberglass insulation. The typical structural insulated panel includes an inner insulating core such as of plastic foam and at least one outer facing comprised of a rigid material such as gypsum or cementous composite, oriented strand board (OSB), or an agricultural board product such as strawboard. The structural insulated panel is maintained in position in the building structure by means of its outer facings which are secured to adjacent structural members by various means. For example, wood or metal splines may be attached to the panel""s outer facing, or facings, and also secured to an adjacent structural member such as a 2xc3x97 dimensional lumber member. In some cases, the spline is inserted between the panel""s insulating foam core and one of its outer facings. Attachment of the spline to the panel as well as to an adjacent structural member may be by conventional means such as nails, screws or a high strength adhesive. In some cases, the peripheral edges of the panel""s outer facing, or facings, are attached to adjacent structural members by nails or screws. The nails or screws may also be inserted through the entire panel including its outer facings and inner insulating core in attaching the panel to adjacent structural members. These structural insulated panel installation arrangements frequently require modification of the panel before it can be installed in a particular wall space. The modification of the panel as well as its installation may also require additional installation components or special installation design considerations. These additional installation components may not be readily available to the typical xe2x80x9camateurxe2x80x9d carpenter and the design considerations in this type of installation may also be beyond his or her capabilities.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a structural insulated panel which is easily and economically mass produced and is easily installed in a building structure using techniques and hardware similar to those used in the installation of conventional gypsum drywall sheets. The inventive structural insulated panels, thus, could be made available on a mass-produced basis such as in lumber yards for use on a do-it-yourself basis by the typical amateur carpenter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structural insulated wall or roof panel and installation arrangement for the panel with 2xc3x97 dimensional lumber members in a building structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a structural insulated panel which can be easily and securely attached to conventional 2xc3x97 dimensional lumber members using connectors such as nails, screws, or staples in a building structure.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an insulated wall or roof panel for building construction which is lightweight, easily installed in and attached to conventional framing members, and has high tensile strength and axial loading capacity.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a unitary structural insulated panel for use in a building wall having sufficient axial loading capacity to span extended distances and eliminate the need for spaced vertical studs in a building structure.
This invention contemplates a structural panel for use with 2xc3x97 stick structural members in a building structure, the structural panel comprising a generally planar insulating core having plural peripheral edges and first and second opposed sides; first and second high tensile strength plastic impregnated paper sheets respectively attached to the first and second sides of the insulating core, each of the plastic impregnated paper sheets having plural edge portions each extending outwardly beyond an adjacent edge of the insulating core; and connecting pins inserted through edge portions of at least one of the plastic impregnated paper sheets and into an adjacent 2xc3x97 stick structural member for mounting the structural panel in the building structure. This invention further contemplates the use of a stud or a spline, which may be insulated, for connecting a pair of structural panels, where the plastic impregnated paper sheet facings of the panels are connected to the stud or spline by nails, screws, or staples. The facings of adjacent panels attached to a common stud or spline may be arranged in an overlapping manner for increased strength and a better moisture seal between the panels.